warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bramble
A present Sandy made for me. :) You can view the whole story in Marshkit's section here. Don't worry, he won't hurt you, he's extremely nice. At the moment he's here, but normally he lives on another planet with his friend Star and his two brothers, Jupiter and Comet. He can also defy gravity, so I'm sure if you ask him nicely, he'll take you on a ride. :) Declined? Sandstar posted a comment on Swiftstar saying "Please work on this or it will be declined" can she decline it if your helping Warriors88 with her Charart? (Sorry if this didn't make any sense) --PandastormPanda Love 02:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay. I'll call her. (She might be sleeping) --PandastormPanda Love 02:21, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Deletion Okay, I was working on stuff for my roleplay forum(Warrios: The Resurrection), and a bunch of character profiles got deleted off of here. By you. Might I ask, why that is? EDIT: Ah, thanks for letting me know. And also, thanks for fixing the spelling error on the main page ^^ Stormfur He was just removed from the talk page for no reason... --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:31, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Oh. Well, I've put him back up. Mind commenting on him and Jayfeather? I think Jayfeather's ready. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 18:37, December 21, 2009 (UTC) LOL sorry. Just when I see the word Bramble I think of Brambleclaw. :P --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 18:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) I had some trouble with the mudstreaks on Stormfur... what do you think? As for Jayfeather, I can't make the stripes much darker, but they need to be darkened... --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 19:27, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Re: Cliffnotes lol, no problem. I get into a little rhythm of doing them, when I have enough time. I wouldn't worry about putting too much, chapter 15 is a long one anyway; a lot happens. =) I just try and cut out too many feelings of character and stick to the really iportant things if ine get too long ^_^ [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 10:02, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hi Bramble, It's Nightwhisker (you know, the annoying one...) I was just asking for some help real fast. On my computer, when I copy and paste a blank into pixlr, The background is black, so when I turn it white, the lineart turns white too. (below is what happens.) So I was asking for some help. If you could help me in any way it would be great! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'''Night whisker98]]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:13, December 21, 2009 (UTC) But that's what I do, I copy and paste it to MS Paint, then color it in, then add shading, highlights, blurring, ect. in pixlr. Any other advice? ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) This is what I did, tell me if it's ok or not. ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) yea, I did it by hand, but never mind, i'll ask Ash shadow, he/she has been helping me with my lineart, by coloring the background and the lineart being black... like this... ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 19:57, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Mentors & Apprentices Hi Bramble, I am an apprentice of PCA (but you already knew that) Do I have a mentor? because Sandy assigned me Sparrowsong, but than people started saying there was no mentoring program anymore. So is Sparrow still my mentor?? ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 21:29, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Charart Hi Bramble. I've been asking people if I can make them a few charats for practice. Can I make you a few? --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 01:32, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Chararts Well, you didn't complain about Moonshadow, who has 30 images on her profile alone. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 02:33, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Wikistickers Hey Bramble is it okay if we do what the wikistickers tell us to do? I was gonna add a picture to the page about Gathering but I figured it be better if I ask you first. --PandastormPanda Love 02:34, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: Charart Requets Bramble, I'm so sorry! It's just fun! *looks down at paws in embarassment* I promise I'll only do one per user from now on. Besides, Moonshadow hasn't been on in forever, so I've stopped anyway--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 02:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Charart Blank Permission Icestorm and I are making a wiki, and I want to have a project that's like Project Charart, and I want to ask you if we can have permission to use the blanks that Project Charart uses, as well as Project Improvement Art on Warriors Characters Wiki. (I already asked Sparrowsong and she said to ask you.) --Silversnow[[User Talk:Icethroat21|'Icethroat says Happy Holidays!']] 03:55, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Templates? Do you know where I can get some blank templates? KTHANXBAI MediaWiki:Monaco-sidebar Um, why did you change The Lost Warrior to Graystripe's Adventure?––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 09:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Husker Bramble, I'm leaving today, so please don't take down Husker, I will be back in a week or two, and I am really proud of the image, but I know things are still wrong with it. I promise to work on it when I get back!! ------[[User:Nightwhisker98|'Night whisker98']]Merry Leaf-bare! 13:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Re: IRC I tried, it's not working. I think it's my internet playing up. I'll be having dinner soon but I'll try and get on there again afterwards. Sorry. x [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 17:43, December 22, 2009 (UTC) I think I have it working. Don't know how long it will last but i'm on the PCA channel [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 17:45, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Eugh. Sorry this is driving me nuts. I'll come back later so might see you then =) [[User:Sandstar12|'''Sandy]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 18:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Program COuld you tell me what program you use for Charart? Do you have to download it or is it an online one like pixlr? Does it cost money if you donwload it? ChelseaFC 17:52, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Ok, thanks. ChelseaFC 17:58, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Project World and IRC Hey Bramble. Got 2 questions for yah. 1. You know how you said Hawkey could have been leader of Project World? Well I have been thinking about it. Can I become leader of it? Or do I have to be nominated? 2. Wanna chat on the IRC? I am there already. --PandastormPanda Love 00:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Half Moon is it okay if i can not really work on Half moon because is christmas and i don't have a unlimided computer time on the holidays so i'm worried you'll decline it couse it hasn't been toushed--HI 01:11, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Hi Bramble, I was wondering if reverting the blank for the short haired male deputy would take away Rainbreath's image.--AshshadowHappy Holidays! 01:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) You're welcome. For future reference all I would hav to do is click revert next to the image it should be right?--AshshadowHappy Holidays! 01:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Uhg the IRC wasn't letting me post this. Well first I'd call the computer gut to come and fix my computer. Then I would look at the pages that need help, get my books, look them up, and start editing. --PandastormPanda Love Re:Char Descriptions :Yeah, I had been thinking of that, too. I just hadn't made it official :P I can tell everyone, and we can make sure to start adding them, although, couldn't people still change the description and not notice the citation, or something like that? People looking to do charart would still have to check, then... :/ [[User:insaneular|'''Insane ]] Batteries not Included 02:32, December 23, 2009 (UTC) yeah, it would still save a decent amount of time. I'll tell the other project members, and it will be awhile before all the pages have it, but we can start. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]] Batteries not Included 02:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Jayfeather So sorry to keep bothering you, but Jayfeather hasn't had a comment in several days and I think he's ready. --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 03:48, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! ;) I'm just going to give everybody this instead of induvidual presents. Hope you like it! Here comes Santa Claws! --Snowstar[[User talk:Bluestar1776|'Leaf-bare' is here!]] 04:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Bramble, any chance you can stop this user, 71.154.11.163, from vandalising the pages over and over again? It's mostly on Ravenpaw and Whitestorm. Skyfeather '95 17:39, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay, thanks. Skyfeather '95 17:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Okay It's okay, I didn't know. Thanks for telling me!--[[User:Mousetalon|':) Jingletalon']]I've been dreaming of a Warriors Christmas 15:47, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Admins Hey Bramble :) Sorry I keep bothering you over and over again! I just wanted to ask how do you make people into admins? I started a new wiki and I promised to make Hawkfire into a admin. --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:46, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Archive Template Sorry for bothering you during the holidays, but I started a new wiki and I want to know if I can use the Archive Template that this wiki uses. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Rainwhisker']]09 22:40, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas Sorry about this but I want to know how exactly you upload an image because I've got two ready to go! WoodClan 01:41, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I've tried uploading my charart but the image does not appear! What do I do? WoodClan 15:58, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Also, may I use the PCA blanks for my new wiki project? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 17:05, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Chatterbox There are still users using it - newbies and some who should know by now. Is there any way to get rid of the chatterbox and just put a link to the actual forums instead? [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|''' wishes you a great Christmas!]] 19:30, December 26, 2009 (UTC) I just thought of this and am going to stick it here so you can answer both as if they were one message. I've just tried to 'reserve' my next chararts and have run out of possible cats. With all the cats reserved I cannot find another current rank cat to do... should we open it back out to all images soon? Sand 22:50, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :Okay, that sounds good. Sorry to be annoying, but it seems that people take no heed of plain english sometimes. :That sounds good! I'm pretty sure there are no more images other than those on the current projects - I may have missed one or two though :Thank you - I'll fix it =) :Lol, Happy Christmas to you too =) Sand 21:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) This thing that really irritates me can you explain to me how it is that practically everyone seems to know which Erin Hunter wrote which book? I tried to search it out, and I can barely find any sources that tell it, besides a tiny few bits in Kate's Blog and site, and a few tidbits in a few erin Hunter Wands and Worlds chats? Brambleclawx 21:38, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :There is a dedication in the front of each book giving special thanks to whichever author wrote it. Sand 22:48, December 26, 2009 (UTC) OH THANK YOU SOO MUCH! Brambleclawx 16:08, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Can I leave PCA? =( Ummm.... Hi. I wanted to tell you that I don't want to be a member of PCA anymore. I haven't uploaded a single image or left a comment at all (well... i tried but my computer wouldn't let me save it). thanks. --[[User:Leopardkit|'''Leopardkit]][[User talk:Leopardkit|'SunClan Forever!']] 02:39, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm Hey Bramble, it's Night. Icestorm is considering leaving because she thinks everyone on here hates her. I've been trying to convince her to stay, and she said she probably would. But she still thinks everyone hates her. How can we help her? I don't think anybody on her hates her--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 23:12, December 27, 2009 (UTC)